1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to an exerciser with combined stepping and twisting functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional exerciser (E) with combined stepping and twisting functions is shown to include a lower stationary support frame 11, which has an upright shaft 111 fixed thereto, and a stepper 12. The stepper 12 includes a base body 121 which is mounted rotatably on the shaft 111 above the stationary support frame 11 and which has an upright front portion 121a and a rear portion 121b, a pair of spaced pedal arms 124, each of which has a front end 124a pivoted to the front portion 121a of the base body 121 and a rear end 124b extending from the front end 124a toward the rear portion 121b of the base body 121, and a pair of resistance cylinders 122, each of which interconnects the rear end 124b of a respective one of the pedal arms 124 and the base body 121. The stepper 12 is further provided with a pair of hook mounting members 123, each of which extends downwardly from the front end 121a of a respective one of the pedal arms 121.
The exerciser (E) further includes a horizontal plate member 13 mounted to the shaft 111 above the base body 121, and means (L) for locking releasably the plate member 13 on the shaft 111 in order to prevent movement of the plate member 13 relative to the stationary support frame 11. The plate member 13 is sleeved rotatably on a top end portion of the shaft 111 and has two opposite spaced rear portions on two sides of the shaft 111. The locking means (L) includes a locking plate 136, which is connected fixedly to the shaft 111 above the plate member 13 by means of a nut 137, and a fastening unit 16 for fastening releasably the plate member 13 to the locking plate 136 so as to lock releasably the plate member 13 to the shaft 111 in order to prevent rotation of the plate member 13 about the shaft 111 with respect to the stationary support frame 11.
A bushing 17 is sleeved around the shaft 111 between the stationary support frame 11 and the plate member 13. The outer wall of the bushing 17 is connected fixedly to the base body 121 of the stepper 12. A pulley 134 is secured axially around the outer wall of the bushing 17 below the plate member 13 and has a rim formed with two annular guiding grooves 134a. The plate member 13 has two mounting protrusions 132 and 133, each of which extends downwardly from a respective one of the rear portions of the plate member 13 and has a length corresponding to a vertical distance of a respective one of the annular guiding grooves 134a from the plate member 13.
The exerciser (E) further includes two elongated connecting members 14 and 15, each of which has a front end which is connected to a respective one of the hook mounting members 123 on the pedal arms 124, and a rear end passing along a portion of a respective one of the annular guiding grooves 134a and connected to the respective one of the mounting protrusions 132 and 133 of the plate member 13.
Therefore, when pressure is applied on one of the pedal arms 123 to cause downward movement thereof, the respective one of the elongated connecting members 14 and 15 pulls the plate member 13 so as to cause rotation of the base body 121 about the shaft 111 relative to the stationary support frame 11.
Although the conventional exerciser (E) is capable of providing two exercising effects at the same time, it still suffers from the following drawbacks. As described in the preceding paragraphs, the conventional exerciser (E) includes a support frame, a stepper, a plate member, a pulley, a bushing sleeved around a shaft and a locking member. Thus, the entire structure is obviously complicated. Moreover, the conventional exerciser (E) is difficult to assemble. Also, the components of the conventional exerciser will easily loosen after long-term operation since only a fastening unit is used to fasten the same together.